Polse Konsta: After the End
by KPOBb 3A KPOBb
Summary: The after effects of regicide, and genocide. This is the day after armageddon; when the survivors start a new and the corpses seek revenge.
1. The Equation for a Pyrrhic Victory

After the End

They arose from an already disintegrating world,

among wires, spirits and ash. In world of decadence, and

a violated past. Only to be stifled by the sight and

silenced once more.

Burning their icons, their words,

along with their past that embraced

the regicide, the greed, and

most of all the war...

Building stones at first, then monuments made of

gold and what they could find,

to commemorate those increased,

those stifled, those deceased.

Creating their own tourniquets, and supplying

their own sustenance so that they may

comfort the slowly dying,

and the already diseased.

A constant remains, before and after.

Time after time; there is no succor

for the weak, in forgotten lands

and dire times.

What will happen after the end?


	2. The Seraphim Girl and the Naked Catacomb

Disclaimer:I do not own any characters/creations from or related to Pitch Black nor TCOR. However, I do own Sorok Sem, and the fail safe.

_Sorok Sem, UV planet 4:_

_Cold and desolate, cradled by statues of martyrs, and heroes long gone and forgotten. It rests on the outskirts, of the underverse system, and precisely on the last orbital. Sadly, it was one of the first of the planets to be destroyed by the necromonger's armada. It's sight is distant and cold, and the city is now naked and decaying. The sun does not shine, for it has great difficulty breaking through the dark cloud that now consumes much of the planet. No trees, no animals, no people. Only mass graves, destroyed structures, and corpses; not signs of life, but of death. Sorok sem; living and dying proof of how far the faith reaches. Only time will tell of the vengeance and evil that will spawn from the planet reeking of filth and decadence. How can there be vengeance without any survivors? _

A frigate, settles itself on the planet. They are on strict orders to find and salvage any supplies. The supplies should consist of rations, garments, and weaponry. The foot soldiers step of the frigate, and breath the mildew air.

"LT. Atmosphere clear for go time." says one of the lower ranking soldiers.

"We're under strict orders: salvage what you find and rendezvous back at home base." says the LT. The swarm of soldiers spilt in two groups of fifteen. One heads south the other north throughout the ruined city. One group heads for a section of buildings that still stand. Hearing odd sounds; such as silence, make the soldiers uneasy. They continue to walk grasp their guns and knives. (Not afraid just uneasy.)

A warehouse still half standing, vandalized with words of hate, anger, spite, and bitterness. It's walls are corroded and covered in mud, blood, and filth. _But what's this?_, thinks the soldiers. A soft humming sound filtering through the plexiglass; it calls, it beckons. Deciding to investigate they, look through and they can still hear it. They decide to bury deeper so each soldier is assigned to breach the heavy armored doors.

Eventually, they break through with knives, guns, and explosions. They swarm through the doors, to meet the darkness of the warehouse. Once again met by another heavily plated door and the task is repeated once more. Burying deeper into the structure, passing through thick re- enforced doors, and locks. They begin to call for backup before they go ant further. A few minutes later, the second unit joins the first in the building. And now thirty soldiers breach through each door, approximately seven. The task was difficult the first six times, but it seems all too easy. _Is this a trap?_, they all think, fearing to question aloud.

They finally, reach the central, and the core chamber. _Still all too easily managed, and what will they find there_. The LT. turns some lights on, and the chamber is quickly illuminated. Some weaponry, surgical tools, and rations fill the chamber. In the center of a room a large iron box or tank, plated with heavy still doors. They head to the supplies first, and gather them for transportation.

A computer flicks on and the AI kicks in, thus bolting the steal doors, and locking all key pads. Some soldiers run to the door and attempt to breach the door. The LT searches the giant take in the center of the chamber. One plated door reads 'POMOCH: quis custodiet ipsos custodes'. He taps it with his fist, squinting an pondering it's meaning. The AI kicks in again and a hologram is projected in front of the tank. A young girl begins to speak, and dictate to the soldiers.

"State your number and your purpose." says the holographic child, as a soldier passes a hand through the image.

"What is this...shit?" says LT.

"State your prerogative, please." she says.

"This mission is on behalf of the Lord Riddick."

"Welcome, we've been expecting you for ages."

"Us? How do you know us? And what is this?"

"Oh, we have many files on your kind. And we find you very interesting to say the least."

"And what is this shit? This tank?" sounding slightly annoyed.

"Oh, this? Why this is the fail safe, the most agile and strongest of weaponry. It was created a decade ago on this exact date." the soldiers think of taking it for themselves.

"Well, what does it do? I mean looks expensive as fuck." says the LT, amazed at its age.

"The fail safe was designed a decade ago to protect this city and the entire planet from any incursions and possible invasions. It's highly deadly, and very effective. If the proper codes are not entered into the mainframe then it has no choice but to self destruct."

"Self-destruct?"

"Yes. It will self destruct."

"Like an explosion? What? Tell me you little bitch."

"Unless, you can activate the main drive within ten minutes, it will self destruct, destroying it's fortress along with it. You must act now." she says with great urgency.

"Why!? Tell me! Now, bitch!!" yells the LT.

"You and your men have breached through all of the seven bolted doors. In doing so you activated the fail safe's main alarm. If an administrator does not arrive to enter the code, the system has no choice but to protect the fail safe from falling into the wrong hands. In this case, the fail safe was created to protect this city from you — the necromongers."

"Hurry, someone access the main drive." A technician runs to a consul flipping switches, and buttons.

"US!! Why us!!??" screams the LT.

"Don't you remember? About six years ago your armada breached the city walls and committed mass genocide. At the time the fail safe was only into it's fifth year, and not fully prepared to fend off the incursions. If it had been ready, it would need a mass amount of sustenance to sustain its full potential. It would take from the city until fell into darkness, starvation, and sickness. Thus, its usage would have resulted in a Pyrrhic victory."

"Kill and be killed. Huh?— How many minutes." he asks.

"You have exactly 2.5 minutes." The technician nods an okay at the LT and all seems to be going well.

"Almost there LT." says the technician.

The clock is shown below the child, it counts backwards: 2:15, 1:52, 1:45, 1:22, and so on. The seconds count down, and it's less than a minute now, and all is silent. Fifteen seconds on the clock now, and patience wears thin. The technician seems to have it, and the codes are found and entered in the mainframe. A computer blinks: CODES VALID, ACCESS GRANTED.

"Shit, that was close. Let's go. Move everybody, move! Just get the bare essentials!" yells the relieved LT. They move to take the supplies.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you do that. At the time I proposed the idea I wasn't sure that you do it and this certainly wasn't what I expected."

"The fuck you talking about?!"

"Although the codes were valid, my hard drive is programmed to disregard any codes entered after the incursions. I'm sorry but I can't let you leave." The doors bolt shut.

"FUCK!! FUCK!! But you said!"

"I'm programmed to protect the fail safe from any enemies. And your kind is on the invalid list. I'm sorry, but we can't let it slip a second time."

"Well, you're gonna fucking burn too bitch!!"

"Incorrect. It is not our program to self destruct, and when the fail safe, is activated; which you did when entering the codes; it will find a new sustenance. Sorry, for the mistake."

"Fucking bitch! You set us up! Open the door."

"I'm sorry, but the fail safe and I will not permit it. Goodbye." The hologram fades.

The soldiers look toward another in confusion. Then one begins to cough then another, until it becomes noticeable. The carbon monoxide is filtered into the room in mass amounts. It slowly kills each one through suffocation, and asphyxiation. All of them fall to the ground, with ands at their chest and throats gasping for air. A few minutes of agony, short lived. Approximately thirty bodies litter the cold floor of the room. There's no blood, no stains, no innards spilt; only silence and once again the humming of the fail safe becomes audible.


	3. Deja Vu and the Dead Planet

A soldiers boots click the floor as the walk through the somewhat endless corridors. The feet quicken and the clicks of the boots speed up a bit. The sound reverberates off the halls, and echoes throughout the corridors. Click, click, click. The corridors are crowded as usual with the other ranks that guard the armada. His face is cold, distance, and pale. His armor has evidence of baroque influence; elaborated decorated in a number of etches and symbols. His demeanor and his armor signifies a soldier of high rank, his rank is the title of third degree lord. He is the soldier known as the Lord Vaako. His expression carries that of resentment and professionalism and wrath. He continues to stride through the endless armada, and finally reaches the main conferring room. Walking up a flight of stairs he reaches two guards at the entry way. He walks towards the door and the guards step aside creating a path. Pushing the enormous doors open he steps inside solemnly. The doors close and the guards assume their positions.

He is met by old souls as well as revived souls that have been retrieved from the underverse. He is also met by eyes made of silver pools, and a man with a large build,....the new lord. He comes closer and so do his followers; an elderly woman, a purifier, and a young woman, as well as others that are dismissed. The three all of which a close companies to the new lord. Two of which that received a second chance at life. Vaako approaches closer, uneasily, and is very wary of his every action. Seeing first hand that the lord is able and willing to kill any man, even a holy half dead. The position which could have been taken by the third in line; Lord Vaako. It could have been easily carried out if not for Riddick. The reason for his resentment is somewhat comprehensible at this point. Although he envies Riddick he still obeys relentlessly, mostly out of fear. The largely built lord moves forward, effortlessly, and with out concern. He carries a calm yet stern look on his face, as always. Vaako bows first and addresses the lord, but he does not care to return the curtsy.

"Your excellency." he bows.

"Vaako." Lord Riddick says unconcerned. A silence drags on for a few seconds.

"What's today's report?" still unmoved by his presence.

"Well, its about those frigates that were ordered to salvage supplies..." he states impersonally.

"And...what's the problem now?"

"The fact of the matter is that 50 were sent out, and only 49 reported back."

Kyra walks towards the two men, hoping to join the conversation. She eagerly, yet smoothly steps in.

"We're talkin' bout an AWOL vessel. Could've mean mercs or a detour, you never know..." she says confidently. Suddenly cut off by Vaako's sarcastic voice, because it turns out that he likes her just as much as he likes Riddick.

"Sorry, no civilians, during conferring." he says to her, and Riddick just gives him a cold as ice look. He waits for the rest of the lovely, lovely story.

"As I was saying: 50 sent out, and only 49 reported back. Ergo, one is missing."

"AWOL. Like I said before." she says.

"Can you locate the missing frigate?"

"My men are trying as speak, sir."

"Well, try harder." she says, resentfully.

They head to the communication room, or the com unit. They are met by a lanky com tech, who leads them to the holographic image of the frigates location. The room is filled with only the tech, Vaako, Riddick, and Kyra. The light of the hologram dances along their faces.

"We know the location, and we've made contact. We're just having difficulty communicating with it." says the communication soldier.

"Difficulty?..."

"All systems go on frigate, but no reply..."

"Maybe they're in cryo; maybe they're out."

"They'd be notified of the message, sweety. They've got coms on their equipment too. So unless you've got some useful information...." Vaako says sarcastically only to be met once again by Riddick's stare. He makes way for Kyra. Since the crash of HG and Crematoria he's found that she's pretty good with computers. She moves to the image.

"What are we looking at here?" she asks, hitting some buttons that change the image.

"Well, the message was sent successfully. But the system reads no reply; no stats...the hell?"

"What do you mean 'no stats.' Even if they aren't there the motherboard on the ship is supposed to read stats no matter what. You know what just show the stats to me." She demands confused and frustrated. The tech sets the image to stats.

"Well, there's still stats. But they're all flat line." says the tech scratching his head, the rest just listen and wait quietly.

"The fuck is going on? I mean even if the system was down it would still monitor stats. I mean the ship is there, but the system shows them as ghosts...." she stops and thinks for a while.

"The frigates there; they're read as absent; so it leaves us with AWOL soldiers, even deserters; traitors. And it's my job to get those bastards back to HQ." Vaako starts off.

"They didn't leave."Vaako hesitates and keeps walking. Riddick solemnly, recalling a similar situation. The same feeling he felt after the crash of HG, maybe even the same words, who knows. He had a slight idea that he was dealing with the same problem. _Missing people, ships still intact, shit killing people._ _Yeah, definitely deja vu. _Thought Riddick, cleaning his goggles off with his shirt. Once finished he replaces the goggles over his eyes before looking up. Kyra senses the same.

"Am I right, or am I right?" Riddick asks.

"Well, where I come flat line means what it means. Plain and simple. I'm not sure Riddick."

"Come on, those soldiers didn't leave. They're dead." he says impersonally, but still carries the same feeling. He walks to his chambers and the tech leaves. Leaving only Kyra to bask in the glow of the hologram. She examines it, moving in the light it gives of. She stares at the red flash that blinks near a familiar, yet desolate planet. A dead planet. Staring at the frigate lost on a desolate alien planet. She reads stats on the planet and no human activity is recorded. _Is this whole planet dead?, _her mind asks. She walks away slowly, then turns to make a cursory glance at the image. She starts off again, the images remains as she walks off out of the room. Leaving dressed in deja vu and smothered by the darkness.


	4. Absolutely Goregeous

The cold steel of the floor seems to embrace the soldiers,in a deadly kiss. The silence stings like a razorblade and the holographic girl returns to critique her maniacal masterpiece. Keys, and beeps begin to operate once more, and the codes are once again entered by the computer itself. A whoosh of air filters out the poison gas that had earlier crept into their lungs. There, all thirty, aptly equipped and well trained, now nothing but armored cadavers.

"Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful." she says almost poetically. Her computerized form walks to the tank and leans against it, almost like a romantic embrace.

"And what of you, my precious?...Do you like it? I made it especially for you." She says maternally, caressing the cold steel and running her fingers along the words engraved on it.

"POMOCH," she reads, "Sucha grotesquename for such a beautiful creature." A mechanical, noise escapes the steel tank.

"Don't worry you'll be able to enjoymymasterpiece soon enough."

The computers beep and codes are accessed now. The large locked doors protecting the tank, slowly turn and unlock. Heavy steel doors, slowly open revealing a glass tank. It is filled to the brim with formaldehyde, to preserve it's contents. Her digital lips curl into a sadistic smirk, and her eyes become wide. The failsafe doors are finally opened and the girl waits in anticipation.

"Beautiful. You are beautiful."


End file.
